Questions and answers
by Amon23
Summary: Dave has questions about The Chipmunks he wants answers to! What are these questions you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out! CGI Version! Rated T for language, and content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hellow every one! Amon23 here!**

**This is my first fanfiction story so be nice! And if you revew, no flames please!**

**Also, I would like to thank musicalreader for the information on the favorite ice cream flavors of the Chipmunks and Chipettes!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes! Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do!**

Questions and Answers

Chapter 1:

"Chipmunks, Chipmunks, Chipmunks!" The crowd roared as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sang their No.1 hit song "Witch Doctor." They had just started a concert in Germany. Back stage Dave and his "friend" Claire were watching them perform their first concert in Germany. So far, everything was going well, but knowing Alvin, that wouldn't last long. However, somehow Alvin didn't seem like he was in the mood to show off today, but, the first series of songs were either pop or R&B and Alvin never showed off during these kinds of songs. He only showed off when he was playing the electric guitar during their Rock songs. However, Their was still a possibility he would when they started their Rock songs.

Claire sighed "It seams like only yesterday they hitched a ride in a basket you _unknowingly _brought to your house." Claire said unknowingly in a way that tolled Dave she still didn't believe that part of the story.

When Dave told her the story of how the boys ended up at his house he altered the part where he took the basket without permission. He didn't want her to think that he would reluctantly take something just to upset someone if he didn't get his way.

He ignored the "Tell me the truth" look in her eye and said "Yeah, I remember that all too well. They made a mess of my kitchen, and Alvin dropped a glass jar on my head." He laughed a little and Claire couldn't help cracking a smile.

"But it's because of them that I got to where I am today." Dave continued.

Ever since the boys started School, Dave has had time to focus on his new job as Jett Records' Executive producer. Ian Hawk was executive producer before the 'Higher ups" fired him. Because of his new job, the Seville's money income has increased dramatically. Dave was even able to sell their old house and buy an even bigger 2 story house on the outskirts of Hollywood. Due to the bigger house Dave was able to give the boys their own rooms. And if this concert is successful, he will have gained enough money to turn their spare room into another room for the Chipettes to occupy. The girls are currently sharing rooms with their counterparts.

* * *

The concert ended at about 9:30pm.

"Did you see how awesome I was out their!" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon rolled his eyes and said "You were great! My favorite part was when your guitar string broke when we were playing 'All The Small Things' and you had to leave the stage! We had to stop the song because of that incident" Simon Chuckled

Alvin glared at him. "Well I liked the part when your keyboard failed to work during "Don't stop believing" and you had to switch it with another one!" Thanks to that we had to skip that song and sing "Home" instead!" Alvin shot back.

Simon just shook his head and continued walking

Dave, at this point, had appeared at the stage exit door and heard everything. "Honestly, do you two always have to argue?" He asked. "Can't you guys actually complement each other for once?"

Alvin sighed and looked at Dave. "If he wasn't such a fucker all the time maybe we could!" he said.

"Alvin! Watch your language!" Dave warned.

Alvin ignored Dave and glared at Simon. "You always contradict me about what "I" say! Why can't you just stop and think about what you say and leave me alone!" Alvin yelled

"Why can't _you_ keep your fucking comments to yourself!" Simon yelled.

Because that's how I am!" Alvin yelled back.

"Boys, stop fighting already!" Dave yelled.

Alvin and Simon stopped right away after hearing Dave yell.

Dave looked at Alvin. "Now Alvin apologies to Simon!" Dave ordered

"But Dave I…" Dave cut Alvin off. "Now!' Dave ordered the red clad chipmunk in front of him.

Alvin grumbled under his breath. "Sorry Bobby!" Alvin said in a barely audible tone.

"Alvin!" Dave exclaimed.

"Alright! Sorry!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Thank you Alvin." Bobby said.

"Whatever!" Alvin replied.

Dave smiled at Alvin then turned his head in Simon's direction. "Now Simon, apologies to Alvin!" He said.

"But…" Dave cut Simon off. "Simon!" Dave said.

Simon sighed and looked at Alvin. "Sorry Alvin!"

Alvin smiled. "No problem brother!" Alvin replied.

Simon couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"I've got to admit that was kind of funny!" Alvin exclaimed. "I can't believe my guitar string broke! The last time that happened was during that concert in Paris!" He laughed.

"I know! And I can't believe my keyboard refused to work! That has 'Never' happened before!" Simon laughed.

Dave smiled. "See, now do you feel better?" He asked. Alvin and Simon looked at Dave and nodded.

"Great!" Dave said. Now lets go home."

On there way out the stage doors they noticed Theodore was gone.

"Where's Theodore?" Simon asked.

"I saw Claire leave with Theodore earlier." Dave said.

"I bet they went to get something to eat. Theodore is always hungry after concerts." Alvin said.

Simon laughed. "They probably did!"

Dave laughed too.

When they reached the car, they were greeted by the Chipettes.

"You guys were great today!" Eleanor spoke up.

"I agree. That was probably the best concert in a while!" Janette said. "And by the sound of the cheering, it was successful!" Janette continued.

"It sure was!" Claire replied.

Everybody jumped at the sudden voice behind them. They turned to see Claire smiling at them. She was carrying Theodore on her shoulder.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Alvin asked.

Claire chuckled. "I went with Theodore to get ice cream for everybody for a job well done.

"Ice Cream!" they all yelled at once. They all jumped onto the car so Claire didn't have to crouch down to hand each of them their cones.

"Here you go!" Claire said as she started handing out the ice cream. "Vanilla for Simon!"

"Thank you Claire." Simon said

"Your welcome Simon." She replied. "Ok, Rocky Road for Alvin," Claire said as she handed the cone to Alvin.

"Awesome, thanks Claire." Alvin said.

No problem she replied. "Lets see here, ah yes, Pistachio flavored for Theodore."

"Thank you Claire." Theodore said as he took the cone from her.

"You're welcome Theodore." She said.

"Hey what about us Brittany?" asked.

Claire smiled "There is no way I would forget about you three!" She said. "Now lets see here. Brittany you like frozen yogurt more than ice cream correct?" She asked.

"Yes I do." Brittany replied with a smile on her face.

"Good, then this is for you." Claire handed a cup of frozen yogurt to Brittany.

"Thanks Clare!" Brittany replied.

Claire laughed "No problem Brittany. And I have vanilla ice cream for you Janette."

"Thank you Claire." Janette said.

Claire smiled "Your welcome Janette. And last but not least, I have chocolate flavored ice cream for you Eleanor. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Claire! Thank you!" Eleanor replied.

No problem." Claire replied.

They all sat on the bench that was next to their car as they ate their Ice cream.

After they finished their Ice cream cones, they piled into the car and headed towards their hotel for their last night in Germany. They got to their hotel at around 10:30pm.

"Alright everybody, go clean yourselves up and get ready for bed!" Dave said.

"OK" they all replied simultaneously.

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Janette, and Eleanor all got out of the car and headed towards the room. When they got their, the boys headed towards their bathroom, and the girls towards theirs.

(Meanwhile, back at the car with Dave and Claire)

Dave noticed Alvin had stayed behind. "What's wrong Alvin?" Dave asked in a confused tone.

Alvin didn't answer. He didn't even move. "Alvin?" Dave asked hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the red clad chipmunk.

No response. "Alvin?" Dave asked again.

Nothing.

Dave was getting impatient. He was about to yell at Alvin when he heard Claire giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Dave. Claire didn't answer him. Instead, she simply pointed at Alvin. Dave looked at Alvin again. Closer this time. He realized Alvin was asleep. This made Dave smile. Alvin looked so innocent when he was asleep. Seeing him this way made it hard to believe Alvin was the reckless, arrogant, and egotistical chipmunk every one came to know and love. He almost looked like a sleeping baby even though he was…wait a second!

"I don't even know how old he is. As a matter of fact I don't know how old any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes are, even though I've known them all for almost a year! What do I do about their Birthdays?" Dave hadn't realized he was asking himself these questions out loud.

"Claire gasped which made Dave jump a little. "You've known them for that long and you still don't know how old they are?" Claire asked. "Well…no. It never crossed my mind. As a matter of fact, now that I think about it, there are several questions I have not had answered." Dave admitted. Claire sighed and shook her head.

All the noise had woken Alvin up. "W-where am I?"

Dave had noticed Alvin was awake now. "Oh, I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to wake you!" Dave said.

Alvin looked in Dave's direction. "W-what…oh, that's OK Dave!" Alvin replied. "I would rather sleep in a bed than in a car anyway!"

Alvin got up and jumped out of the car. "W-wait Alvin!" Dave yelled after the chipmunk.

Alvin stopped and turned around. "Yes Dave!" he replied.

Dave hesitated for a moment. "Um, can I ask you a question?" he finally said.

"Uh…sure Dave. What is it?" Alvin asked slightly confused.

"Well…I was wondering if you could tell me when your b.." He was cut short.

"Actually Dave, can you wait until tomorrow. I am kind of tired." Alvin explained.

"But…" Dave was interrupted again, but by Claire this time. "Let him go to bed Dave. Its been a long day. You can ask him tomorrow after breakfast." Claire said. Dave sighed and turned in Alvin's direction. "Never mind Alvin. Go get some sleep! Dave said.

Alvin tilted his head in confusion. "Um, Ok." He replied as he started walking to the room.

Dave turned back in Claire's direction, but then quickly turned back around. "Alvin!" Dave yelled. Alvin stopped and turned around to face Dave again. "Yes." Alvin asked. He was starting to get annoyed. "Don't forget to clean yourself up!" Dave said.

Alvin sighed. "I wont."

Dave just smiled. "OK, see you tomorrow!"

Alvin awkwardly smiled back and said 'Se Ya!" He then continued to walk towards the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to mention at the begining of the first chapter that I am not one for detail. So basically this story is not going to be very detailed. However, I will attempt to make my future stories as detailed as possible (If i'm not to lazy to do so! LOL!)**

**The Dates in this chapter have been altered from the official dates to better fit in with my story. So please don't PM me to tell me the dates are wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Alvin and the Chipmunks characters.**

Chapter 2

"What was he going to ask me?" Alvin thought as he lay on the bed he shared with his brothers and the Chipettes, while they were in Germany. Theodore, Simon, and The Chipettes were fast asleep next to him. Alvin could hear the T.V in the other room which meant Dave and Claire were still awake. "Maybe I should let Dave ask me what he wanted to ask me earlier, instead of waiting until tomorrow. The way he tried to ask me makes me believe the question was important." Alvin thought. After thinking it over in his head for a little bit, he decided, "You know what, I will!" Alvin said aloud. Alvin quickly covered his mouth with his paws and looked at everyone else, hoping he didn't wake the others up. They were still sleeping. Alvin sighed in relief and jumped off the bed. He walked over to the door to their room, jumped, and turned the knob. He quietly opened the door and headed toward Dave, and Claire's room, which was down the hall to the left. When he reached the door he noticed it was open slightly. Alvin pushed the door open slowly. He walked into the room and noticed Dave and Claire were asleep. "They must have fallen asleep while watching T.V." Alvin thought. He walked over to the T.V, jumped, and hit the power button turning the T.V off. He looked back at Dave and Claire hoping the sudden darkness wouldn't wake them up.(awkward) When he noticed they were still asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief, and closed the door slowly behind him as he exited the room. He walked back to his shared room, jumped back onto the bed, and laid down, resting his head on the human sized pillow behind him. "I'll just wait until Tomaro!" Alvin thought. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep

The Next Day

Simon and Janette were the first ones up. They were soon followed by Theodore and Eleanor. And then, to everyone's surprise Brittany woke up. "Wow Brittany, this is the first time I have seen you up before 12!" Janette said. "Haw, haw Janette! Very funny!" Brittany said sarcastically as she rubbed the sleepys out of her eyes. "I wasn't trying to be funny Brittany. I really am surprised." Janette said. "Whatever!" Brittany replied. "Where is Alvin?"

"You know Alvin! He never wakes up voluntarily before 12!" Simon said.

"True, True." Brittany replied.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Brittany's head. "Hey Simon, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Umm, sure. What is it?" he asked

"I want to pull a prank on Alvin just for the hell of it and I need your help!" Brittany said.

"Okay what do you need help with?" Simon asked. He felt like pulling a prank on Alvin for once, since he always pulled pranks on them.

"I need you to wake up Alvin and tell him that he needs to start packing because we are leaving at 10 o-clock." Brittany said.

Even though the prank seemed small, Simon knew it would work. Alvin HATED waking up early. "OK, I will!" Simon said.

Simon shook Alvin. "Alvin! Alvin wake up! We have to start packing! We are leaving at 10 o-clock! Its already 9!"

Alvin shifted his position and turned away from Simon. "Ugh. 5 more minuets Dave!" Alvin mumbled.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Brittany said.

Upon hearing her voice, Alvin eyes popped open. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head in Brittany's direction. "Since when do you wake up this early?" he asked.

"Since I want to go home!" Brittany replied rolling her eyes. She was playing along with her prank and was doing pretty well.

Alvin growled under his breath and reluctantly got out of bed. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a red sweatshirt, and a pair of custom made blue jeans. After he got his clothes ready, he headed towards the bathroom to take a short 10 minuet shower. Even though he was only 10 ¾" tall, he could take a shower like any human his shower, he gets dressed and heads down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat before he starts packing. In the kitchen Dave, Claire, Alvin's brothers, and The Chipettes were casually sitting around the table (or in the chipmunks case, on the table).

"Well, look who's awake!" Dave said in a surprised tone.

Alvin looked at everybody and was surprised to see know one was dressed.

"Why isn't anybody dressed? Alvin asked. "You should be ready to go once we finish packing!"

Dave gave him a confused look. "Why would we pack this early? We aren't leaving until 3!" Dave said.

"3!" Alvin yelled. He glared at Simon.

"Why the hell did you wake me up at 9?" Alvin fired angrily at his brother.

Simon chuckled a little bit. "Actually, it wasn't my idea! It was Brittany's!" He replied.

"What!" Alvin yelled. He shifted his glance towards Brittany, and sure enough, she was smiling.

"Oh Alvin, you are so cute when your upset! She said.

Alvin couldn't help but crack a smile at his girlfriend. He just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Oh, I am going to get you for this later!" Alvin said.

"Oh really? How?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Alvin replied.

"Please!" Brittany said in her kindest tone yet.

Alvin got butterflies in his stomach when he saw her smile. "Damn, it's amazing how crazy she makes me when she does something as simple as smile!" Alvin thought.

Alvin hadn't noticed he was staring at Brittany until she spoke up. "Alvin! Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

Alvin immediately snapped out of the trance he was in when he heard Brittany's voice. He blinked once. "What?"

"I said, why are you staring at me like that?" She repeated.

Alvin didn't say anything; he simply jumped onto the table next to her, wrapped his arms around her waste, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Brittany was surprised at the sudden make-out session Alvin had pulled her into, but she didn't mind. She returned the kiss with equal passion. They stayed that way for at least a minuet before Simon spoke up.

"Ugh, get a room you two! Or at least wait until we aren't around!"

Brittany quickly pulled out of Alvin's embrace, much to his dismay. Her face was as red as Alvin's Hoodie . Alvin's face was just as red.

"OK, that was awkward!" Dave said. Alvin jumped when he heard Dave's voice. He had forgotten he was their.

"Anyway Alvin Can I ask you the question I wanted to ask you last night?" Dave asked. Alvin turned to face Dave. "Um, I guess!" Alvin replied.

"Ok then. You know we've known each other for about a year now right?" Dave asked.

"Yes!" Alvin replied.

"Well…I was wondering when you and your brothers' birthday is?" Dave said.

Alvin gave him a confused look. "That's all you wanted to ask? Why didn't you ask last night?"

"Because you said you were too tired to answer any questions!" Dave replied.

"Oh, hehe Right! Well my birthday is January 2nd."

"Wow…that's not that long from now!" Dave said. "I'd better start planning! Ok Simon your turn!"

"My birthday is January 15th." Simon said.

"And my birthday is January 23rd." Theodore said.

"Wow…all in the same month" Dave said. "I'd better start planning not just for Alvin, but for you guys too!"

"Hey Dave! What about us? Don't you want to know when our birthdays are?" Brittany spoke up.

Dave looked at her. "Of course, you're as much a family to me as the boys are!" Dave said. "Let's start with you Brittany! When's your birthday?"

Brittany smiled. "Actually, my birthday is the same as Alvin's!'

Alvin looked over at her. "Really?" he asked with disbelief in his voice."Yes, really!" She answered.

'Wow! This must be a sign that we were meant to be together." Alvin said. Brittany laughed. "Maybe!"

Even Dave was surprised. "Wow! I guess I'll have to plan two birthdays then! OK, Eleanor, it's your turn!"

"My birthday is January 16th!" Eleanor said.

Dave smiled. "Okay! And Janette."

"My birthday is January 18th!" Janette replied.

"Great! Now I can plan ahead!" Dave said. "And I better get started soon! I have to plan 6 birthdays, all of which are in the same month. What a coincidence."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter 3 to my Questions and Answers story.**

**And I am sorry to mention this again but, the dates and some information in this story are wrong, but I would like to tell everybody that I KNOW this! I altered the real information to help with the plot of the story. So if you do revew, please don't mention the dates, or any other misinformation you notice.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Alvin and The Chipmunks characters! I do own the pilot Shawn, and the Stuartess Lynda.**

Chapter 3:

Later that day:

"I can't believe Alvin and Brittany's birthdays are only a month away!" Dave said as he and Claire were packing to leave Germany.

"Neither can I!" Claire replied.

"How am I going to get everything planed for their birthdays in time?" Dave asked.

Claire just laughed! Dave looked at her. "What's so funny?" He asked

"Dave! Their 10 inch tall chipmunks. You don't have to make this a big deal." Claire said.

"I wouldn't go that far Claire. Remember, this is Alvin and Brittany's party we're talking about. Knowing them, they will want a big party." Dave said.

"I guess your right!" Claire said. "But lets not worry about that now. We have to finish packing."

"Your right Claire! I shouldn't think about this now." Dave replied. "I need to focus on packing!"

They finished packing around 12:45. "Let's go guys! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Dave exclamed.

"Calm down Dave! Our flight doesn't leave until 3!" Alvin said.

"But it takes an hour and a half to get to the airport." Dave replied.

"Well tell that to Brittany! She is the one who is holding us up!" Alvin said.

"Actually Alvin I am already done!" Brittany spoke up.

Alvin jumped when he heard Brittany's voice. He turned around and saw Brittany standing their. "Wh-where did you come from?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh I've been standing here for 10 minutes now!" Brittany replied.

Alvin looked at her with disbelief written all over his face. "Somehow I am having a hard time believing that!" he said.

Brittany glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Oh just the fact that it takes you _forever_ to pack!" Alvin replied.

Brittany punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Oww! What was that for?" Alvin exclaimed while he rubbed his arm.

"For being a jerk! That's what!" Brittany said.

"Ugh! Can you guys quit fighting already and hurry up!" Simon yelled from down the hall.

"Hey! Waite up!" They both yelled in unison as they rushed to catch up with their siblings. They all piled into the car and headed towards the airport. Due to little traffic, they arrived their ten minutes early.

"OK guys, we have 55 minutes to spare. Here is 10 dollars each." Dave took out his wallet and took out 6 10$ bills, handing one to each of the chipmunks. "Go get what you need and meet back here." **AN: I don't blame Dave for giving each chipmunk 10$, things are expensive at airports for some reason!**

"OK Dave!" They all replied in unison.

Each were about to go their separate ways when Dave had a change in thought. "On second thought, maybe we should stick together! The last thing we need is to attract attention to our selves!" Dave said. **AN: They are talking, walking, and singing Chipmunks after all. Plus their International rock stars. Besides, knowing Alvin, he'd get himself into trouble.**

Every one agreed.The first place they went to was a small convenience store where they could get some gum to prevent their ears from popping. After that they took turns going to one place each chipmunk wanted to go. 45 minutes later they had spent their 10 dollars.

"OK, Every body have what they need?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave!" They all answered simultaneously.

"Good! Our plane is scheduled to take off in about 8 minutes!" Dave said. "Follow me guys!"

All 6 chipmunks followed Dave as they headed down a back hallway. "Where are we going? The planes are in the other direction!" Theodore spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Dave asked. "We have our own flight!"

"We booked a privet jet?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"If by 'we' you mean me and Claire, then yes! We did Brittany

"Cool!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Great!" Simon and Janette said simultaneously.

"Yay!" Theodore and Eleanor said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy! Because it wasn't easy to get!" Claire said. "And it wasn't cheap either!"

"Thanks Dave and Claire!" The 6 chipmunks said in unison.

"No problem guys!" Dave said.

"But, why didn't we have one on the way here?" Alvin asked.

"Because, Alvin, like Claire said it wasn't cheap! But since the concert went so well, we were able to receive enough money to not only rent a privet jet, but we also can turn that old room at the house into a bedroom for the Chipettes!" Dave said.

"We get our own room?" The Chipettes asked excitedly.

"Yes you do!" Dave said.

"Yay!" The Chipettes replied.

Simon and Theodore liked the idea of getting their own rooms back, but Alvin on the other hand, wasn't too happy at first but, after thinking about it, he changed his mind.

"Aw man! I liked it when Brittany shared a bed with me. Especially when she cuddled…wait what am I saying! I get my own room back!" Alvin thought excitedly.

Once they got to the loading dock, they noticed a man waiting for them. The man greeted them. "Good afternoon. You must be the Seville's." The man said. "My name is Shawn and I am going to be your pilot today."

Dave shook the pilot's hand. "It's nice to meet you Shawn."

"Likewise." The pilot responded. "I'll have to admit, I have flew a lot of celebrities all around the world, but know one as big as the Chipmunks and Chipettes! Its an honor to finally meet you!"

"Hello! Nice to meet you to." They all said in unison.

"I hope you'll find every thing to your liking." The pilot said gesturing inside.

Once they finally got inside, they all gasped. It was beautiful. **AN: I am not good at describing privet jets, so I have a link in my profile to a picture that best describes the jet they were in. The picture is probably over exaggerating a bit, but oh well.**

"This…this is amazing! How in the world could you find a privet jet like this?" Simon asked.

"I…I don't know! I didn't think it would be _this_ nice!" Dave said.

Everyone else was speechless. They just stood their, gawking at the incredible sight for 5 minutes.

Just then the pilot's voice was heard over the intercom. "We will be taking off in 3 minuts. Please take your seats. Once we reach cruising altitude, feel free to move about the cabin."

"I cant believe we have our own privet flight!" Brittany exclaimed as she sat on the couch.

The rest of the chipmunks also found a seat on the couch. Dave and Claire sat in the white chares in the middle of the cabin, and buckled themselves in with seatbelt that just so happened to be their.

"I know right!" Alvin said after Brittany.

"I'm…glad you like it!" Dave said still not comprehending how in the world he got a jet like this.

After 3 minutes of waiting, the plain finally got off of the ground. About 3 minuets later they reached cruising altitude.

"You may now move about the cabin. We are looking at about a 6 hour flight from here to New York, and a 5 hour flight from New York to California, with about an hour between flights. We hope you enjoy yourselves. If you have any questions about anything, please feel free to ask Lynda, your stuartess." The pilot said over the intercom.

Everyone got out of their seats so they could check out everything.

"Hey how do you turn on the T.V? I can't find a power button anywhere!" Alvin said.

"That's what the stuartess is for." Dave said.

"Oh right! I forgot she was here." Alvin replied. He walked over to the stuartess who was sitting in a chair at the back of the cabbin. "Excuse me Lynda!"

"Yes! What can I do for you?" Lynda asked.

"Can you show me how to turn the T.V on?" Alvin asked.

"I sure can!" Lynda replied.

She got up and followed Alvin over to the T.V, only to find it was already on.

"I…who turned the T.V on?" Alvin asked in a confused tone.

"I did." Brittany replied.

"What…how?" Alvin asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said. "By pressing the power button! Duh!"

"But their isn't a power button!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yes there is!" Brittany replied.

"Where?" Alvin asked.

"Right their on the remote!" Brittany Pointed to the remote.

"Oh! Right I knew that!" Alvin lied.

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "Sure you did." She said sarcastically.

"I sure did!" Alvin said as he jumped onto the couch next to her.

Brittany rolled her eyes a third time. "What ever!"

Alvin looked over at Lynda. "What channel is Nickelodeon?" he asked. **AN: I don't know if it is possible to get Nickelodeon in Germany, or on a plain for that matter, but I put it in here anyway.**

"I'm afraid I don't know the channels off the top of my head, but you can check the channel listings in that pamphlet there!" She pointed to a pamphlet that was on top of the table.

"Okay! Thanks!" Alvin replied.

"That's what I am here for!" Lynda replied.

She smiled and turned to return to her seat. But before she could get anywhere Alvin spoke up again.

"Uh…Lynda!" he said.

Lynda stopped and turned to face him again. "Yes?" she asked

"Where is the bathroom?" Alvin asked.

"Right over their!" Lynda pointed to a door on the other side of the cabin.

"Thanks!" Alvin said as he jumped off the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When he got to the bathroom, Alvin was surprised to see it looked like a regular bathroom. It had a household sink, a mirror, a normal ceramic (or whatever they are made of) toilet not an air-plain one, a tile floor, and a shower (Seriously, a _shower _in a plain). Alvin stood their for a minute looking at everything before he remembered what he went in their for.

After taking care of his 'business' he headed back to the cabin. Simon and Janette were playing chess on the floor opposite the couch, and Theodore and Eleanor were next to them playing a card game. Dave and Claire had removed the bottle of wine that was sitting in the middle of the table and were now on their laptops. Brittany was still sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Alvin jumped onto the couch next to her and sat down.

"You haven't found the channel Nickelodeon is on yet?" Alvin asked her. "No, I did, but it's a commercial right now so I'm looking for something else to watch." Was her answer. "Try Animal Planet, maybe Meer cat Manor is on!" Alvin suggested. Brittany sighed "Fine."

6 hours later they landed in New York City.

"We have landed in the big apple. We will have to refuel so you have 1 hour to kill. If you need anything feel free to get it." The voice of the pilot rang throughout the cabin.

"Aww! I was just getting settled to!" Alvin said.

"So was I!" Brittany said.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I think you'll be fine for an hour!" 

"Now! Is their anything you guys want to do?" Dave asked. "We have one hour to spare."

"I want to go to the Gift Shop!" Theodore said.

"Me to!" Eleanor agreed.

"I want to go to the book shop over their!" Simon said pointing to the small book shop across the hall.

"I agree!" Janette said.

"I really don't care what we do, as long as it doesn't involve books!" Alvin said.

Simon glared at his brother. "What? I'm just saying!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well, I want to go clothes shopping!" Brittany said.

"Big surprise their!" Alvin sighed.

Brittany punched Alvin in the arm. "Oww! What the hell was that for!" Alvin yelled

"For being a Jerk! That's what!" Brittany said.

Alvin grumbled. "Its true!"

Brittany punched him again. "Ow! What did I do now?" Alvin whined.

"Same reason!" Brittany said.

"Okay, that's enough arguing you two!" Dave said. "Remember we only have one hour to spend before our plain takes off again. And I'd rather not spend that hour listening to you two argue!"

"Whatever!" was Alvin's reply before he continued walking down the hall with the others close behind. They talked it over a bit and they decided to go to the places in this order. First, the gift shop, then the book store, and finally clothes shopping.

The hour went by really fast, and before they knew it they were back on the plain. Just like the refueling pit stop, the plain ride back to California seamed to fly by. They arrived their in six hours. After an hour taxi ride they were back at their house and getting ready for bed.

The next day at breakfast Dave decided it was the best time to ask the how old are you guys question.

**AN: Before I go on, I would like you all to know that I KNOW the ages you are about to read are or maybe off. So don't Review or PM me about them please.**

"Guys, I've been meaning to ask you…" Dave paused for a second before continuing. Everyone looked at him. "Yes dave?" They all said in unison. "How old are you guys?" He finished. The chipmunks and chipettes exchanged confused looks. "You don't know how old we are?" Alvin asked. "N-no…" Dave said embarrassed. "Yet you still sent us to High school!" Simon spoke up. "Well…I figured you guys were teenagers so…yes" Dave said still slightly embarrased. "Well you are right about us being teenagers." Simon said. "But why didn't you ask us sooner?" "It never really crossed my mind until just recently." Dave said.

"Oh, well…in human years I am 15." Simon said. "I am fifteen to." Janette said. "Theodore is fourteen." Simon said. "And Eleanor is also fourteen." Janette said. "And Alvin is…" Alvin interrupted Simon. "I am sixteen." He said Boldly. "And so am I." Brittany said. "Thanks for telling me guys. Now I can give you guys proper par..." Dave stopped suddenly and looked at Alvin with a disbelieving expression. "Wait…what!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait my faithful readers and reviewers. School has been a B**** and I haven't found time to write my story until now. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise to make the next one longer. Unfortunately that chapter won't be posted for a while. My SATs are coming up soon and I have a lot of studying to do. So without further ado, here is Chapter 5.**

A-Alvin...you're the oldest? "Yeah I am...why so surprised Dave"? Dave didn't answer him. He just stood there agape at what he just heard. After about a minute, Dave spoke up. "You can't bet he oldest!" "What, Why not?" Alvin exclaimed. "Because...because Simon is the oldest!" Dave exclaimed. "What made you think that?" Alvin asked. "Well...He is the smartest, tallest, and most mature out of you!" "That doesn't mean that he's the oldest!" Alvin said. Dave looked at Simon "Simon, tell me the truth! Is Alvin really the oldest out of you three?" Dave asked, knowing Simon would never lie! "Its true Dave."

"I-I don't believe it. For the past year, I've been referring to Simon as the oldest. That's why I always leave him in charge." Dave said. "Id advise you to keep it that way. If you leave Alvin in charge, you'd probably loose your house." Simon said. Alvin glared at Simon. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked. Simon turned to look at Alvin. "I mean you'd probably destroy the house." Simon said Matter-of-factly. Alvin continued to glare at Simon "Remember Simon, I'm older, and stronger than you are. So I'd advise you not to make me mad." Alvin said. Simon simply rolled his eyes, shook his head, and turned back to Dave.

"Wait a second!" Alvin said as he turned back to face Dave. "Why were you so surprised when I said I was the oldest of my brothers, but when Brittany said that she was the oldest of her sisters, you believed her right away?" Alvin asked. "That's because Brittany acts more mature than you." Dave stated earning small laughs from everyone in the room, accept Alvin of course. Alvin gave everyone death glares. "Ha-ha very funny." Alvin said sarcastically.

**AN: Well there it is. My super lame chapter. I hope at least ONE of you liked it. Well…I'd better get back to studying. Wish me luck on my SATs**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm super sorry for the long wait everybody! Unfortunately I had suffered a writer's block for this story and wasn't able to produce any new material. But now I'm back with chapter 6. Yay!**** I hope you like it. ******

**Oh and by the way, I passed all my SATs with flying colors. :D**

Chapter 6

"So you're the oldest. I never would have guessed that." Dave said as he took a bite of his cheese burger. "Uh...Dave, don't talk with your mouth full." Claire said. "Sorry Claire." Dave said. After he finished chewing he looked back at Alvin and noticed the notch in his left ear. "What the...why have I never noticed that little detail before? Wow I need to start paying more attention." Dave thought.

"Hey Alvin?" Dave said. Alvin looked up at Dave after finishing his piece of the cheese burger he was eating. "What's up Dave?" Alvin asked. "Um...I was wondering how...you got that cut on your ear." Dave said. The moment he said that the room fell silent. This startled Dave. "Um...why is everyone so quiet?" He asked. He looked at Alvin and immediately began to feel guilty for asking. Why? Because Alvin's face turned pale. Brittany noticed this and began to feel worried. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Brittany asked. "I...I don't want to talk about it." Alvin replied. "What! Why?" Dave asked. "I just don't want to talk about that right now. I...I don't want to rel...never mind. Dave please ask a different question." Alvin said sadly.

As much as Dave wanted to know how he got that cut, and why Alvin was so apprehensive to talk about it, he decided to save that question for another day. But Dave still had a few questions to ask. "Ok then, how did you learn how to talk?" he asked. "We didn't learn how to talk, we were born that way, and I think the same goes for the Chipettes." Simon said. "Ok that's a simple enough answer." Dave said. "Well then, my next question is, how did you guys get so big. I mean normal chipmunks only grow to about 6-7 inches in Height, and here you guys are at 8 3/4", 10 1/4", and 11 3/4" tall." "Actually, we're not all chipmunk Dave." Simon said. "We're actually part squirrel." (**AN: I made that up :p**) "Oh, that explains a lot then." Dave said. "Well what about you girls?" Dave asked the Chipettes. "Actually, we're also part squirrel." Jeanette explained. "Ok then. What species of chipmunk are you guys?" Dave asked. "What's with all the questions Dave?" Alvin asked. Dave paused for a second and then said "You know what...I honestly don't know." Dave then began to laugh. Everyone joined him shortly.

For the rest of their dinner they talked about normal everyday things. When everyone finished eating Claire left and the rest of them gathered in the living room and watched a movie. During the movie Dave couldn't help but think about what Alvin had said when he asked him about the cut in his left ear. _"I...I don't want to talk about it." Alvin replied. "What! Why?" Dave asked. "I just don't want to talk about that right now. I...I don't want to rel...never mind."_ "What was he going to say in that last sentence?" Dave asked himself. After thinking about it for a little bit he realized what Alvin was going to say. He gasped silently. _"I...I don't want to relive that day."_ What could possibly have happened to upset him that much? Whatever it was, Dave was now more determined than ever to find out, and he wouldn't stop until he found out.

Meanwhile in The boys bedroom:

Alvin was laying in his bed thinking about all the questions Dave had asked him, but the one that stood out most was when he asked about the cut on his left ear. "He had to bring that up. I've tried so hard to lose the memory of that day, the day my life changed forever." Alvin thought to himself. Simon and Theodore were over by Simon's bed watching Alvin intently. "Simon, remember what Alvin said earlier?" Theodore asked. "When Dave asked him about the cut on his left ear?" Simon looked at his younger brother "Yeah." he replied. "Well how DID Alvin get that cut on his left ear?" Theodore asked. Simon looked at him. "I don't know Theodore." Simon replied. "But the way he reacted must mean it was a traumatic experience. Don't you remember how he looked web he got back to the tree that day?" "Yeah I do. He looked so pale, and extremely sad for some reason." Theodore replied. "I also remember that...she...didn't come back with him." Theodore continued. "Alvin explained why she didn't the next day, remember? He said that she left to go explore the country." Simon explained. "He also told us that that was why he looked so pale and sad when he got home. He didn't want her to leave because she was such a good friend to him. She was definitely our friend to, but to Alvin she was his best friend. I still miss her though." "…I do to, but how do you explain the cut?" Theodore asked. "Oh wait, I remember now. He did explain how he got that cut. He said his ear got caught up in a thorn on his way back, but somehow I'm having a hard time believing that story, plus it still doesn't explain why he was wet. I know it wasn't raining, and it hadn't rained all that week." Simon thought for a moment. "Your right! He never explained that." Simon said. "Let's ask him!"

Simon and Theodore made their way over to their big brother's bed and climbed on to it. Alvin had his back to them. He was probably sleeping. Theodore was about to wake him up when Simon stopped him. "Wait Theodore!" Simon whispered. "Don't wake him up." Theodore looked at Simon. "Why not?" he asked. Simon simply replied with "Look." Theodore looked where Simon was pointing and silently gasped. There were tears running down Alvin's face. That surprised them both. Alvin never cried, so why was he crying now. They got there answer when Alvin mumbled "Don't hurt her! It's me you want! Don't hurt…Rose! …please stop…your killing her…"

Silence

**AN: OOOO cliffhanger! **

**Well there is chapter 6. I'm sorry it's so short. This is definitely not my best chapter literacy wise, but I figured I'd post it anyway for those of you who have been waiting. I'm still trying to get back into the habit of writing this story. The next one might be longer than this. Look forward to it. :)**** Oh and please review.****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: well here is chapter 7. I hope you like it! Please review **

Chapter 7:

Theodore and Simon were frozen where they stood. Did they just hear right? Was Alvin really talking about Rose? He must have been because he mentioned her name. But what was with the rest of the sentence (if you could actually call that a sentence)? _"Don't hurt her! It's me you want! Don't hurt…Rose! …please stop…your killing her…"_ Did something happen to Rose? Is that why she didn't come home that night? Did Alvin lie about what happened to her? Those were some of the questions that were running through Simon and Theodore's minds, and they wanted answers, but do to the circumstances, they decided to wait until tomorrow.

That Night:

_Alvin was running through the forest on all fours with a female chipmunk at his side. Laughter could be heard coming from both of them. They reached a field in which Alvin tackled the female chipmunk sending them tumbling down a hill. After reaching the bottom, both chipmunks began to laugh. Everything suddenly went black! Then after a moment, a new scene appeared. Alvin was now in a cave. The female chipmunk was nowhere to be seen. Alvin cautiously looked around for here but couldn't find her. He called her name, and only received a terrified scream. The scene went black again. Alvin was now in a small cavern within the cave, but he wasn't alone! The female chipmunk was there to, but there was also someone else! A wolf! The wolf lunged at the female chipmunk. There was a bloodcurdling scream and everything went black._

"ROSE! Alvin awoke screaming. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he had tears pouring down his face. He was also sweating vigorously. The rest of the chipmunks all awoke at the sound of Alvin's voice. Dave came running into the room. "What happened?" He asked.

The rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes all jumped onto Alvin's bed. There they saw something they thought they would never see. Alvin was crying heavily. This surprised everyone. Alvin never showed his softer, weaker side, or cried for that matter, and yet here he was crying his eyes out. Brittany immediately ran over to his side to comfort him. "Alvin what's wrong?" she asked frantically. Alvin didn't reply. He just continued crying. Brittany pulled him into a hug, hoping it would calm him down. It did. Slowly Alvin began to calm down. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Brittany. "Thanks Brittany! I needed that." He said as he hugged her back.

'What happened Alvin?" Dave asked. Alvin flinched when he heard Dave's voice. He quickly broke the hug with Brittany (much to her dismay) quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked over at his 'adoptive' father. "I-I had a nightmare. No big deal!" Alvin said casually. Dave looked at him with concern written all over his face. "That hardly sounded like a normal nightmare." Dave said. "W-what are you talking about Dave?" Alvin asked innocently. "Alvin, you woke up screaming the name Rose!" Eleanor said. The moment he heard the name Rose, he felt tears well up in his eyes again, but quickly wiped them away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" It was amazing how Alvin was trying to remain cool when it was clear something was troubling him. "Alvin…tell us what's wrong! Who is Rose?" Dave asked. "It's nothing Dave now can I go back to sleep?" Alvin asked. However he didn't wait for a reply before lying on his side and closing his eyes. "But Alvin…" Dave was cut off. "I SAID leave me alone!" Alvin exclaimed not moving an inch.

Dave was about to say something else when Brittany cut him off. "Just leave him alone Dave. He will tell us when he is ready." Dave sighed. "I guess you're right." He made his way to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Dave said as he exited the room and shut the door.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all said goodnight to Alvin, jumped off his bed and reluctantly made their way back to their own. They were all worried about him, but decided to ask questions at another time. Simon, however, remained on Alvin's bed. When he was sure he and Alvin were alone, he made his way toward his older brother and asked him "Alvin…where you having a nightmare about Rose? And don't lie to me. I'll know if you are." Alvin sat up and looked at Simon. He sighed. "Yes…I was."

"But why Alvin? Why were you having a _nightmare_ about her? You told us the only reason she didn't return home that day was because she left to explore the country, I don't think that should be a reason to have a nightmare about her." Simon waited for a reply from Alvin, but the red-clad chipmunk remained silent. Simon began to worry. "Alvin…she DID leave to explore the country…right?" Simon asked. Still no reply. Was Alvin paying attention? With every second Alvin didn't reply, Simon's worry grew. After a minute of silence Alvin finally spoke up. "…Yes. That is why she didn't come back that day." When Alvin finished that sentence he quietly let out a sob, hoping Simon didn't hear. It was the kind of sob that gave away that you were lying about something important and Simon heard it clearly. The moment he heard that sob, a sudden realization hit him. _He's lying!_ Simon thought to himself. _Something happened to her! Something Alvin doesn't want us to know! _

He was fully prepared to engage in a full blown argument when he heard Brittany's voice from across the room. "What are you doing Simon? Leave him alone. Something is clearly worrying him so we should let him sleep. We should get some sleep to. We'll ask him about that dream tomorrow."

Brittany was right! To be honest, now that Simon was thinking about it, he realized he didn't really have the strength to argue about anything. Simon turned to Alvin who by now, was back on his side facing away from him trying to forget about the dream, and the conversation he had with his brother.

Before Simon jumped down from Alvin's bed he leaned in close to Alvin and whispered in a concerned tone "You're lying about what happened to Rose Alvin." Alvin stiffened when he heard his brother say that. "Tomorrow, could you please tell us what really happened to her. Me and Theodore have a right to know. She was our sister too."

**AN: Well there's chapter seven. I'm sorry it's so short, and that it isn't that good literacy or grammar wise, but like I said in may last chapter, I'm still getting used to writing this story again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's chapter 8 guys. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

The Next morning:

Alvin woke up to the smell of toaster waffles coming from the kitchen. He stretched and yawned and then jumped down from his bed. He walked over to the closet and changed out of his PJs and put on his trademark red hoodie with the big yellow "A". He then made his way to the kitchen. Dave was reading the newspaper in his usual spot at the table. Alvin jumped onto the table next to Dave and said "Morning Dave!" Without even looking up from his paper Dave replied with "Good morning Theodore."

"Uh, Dave! It's not Theodore. It's Alvin." Alvin said. Dave replied with "Oh, well Good morning Alv...!" He stopped in mid sentence and looked at Alvin. "Alvin! What are you doing up so early?" Dave asked. "What do you mean Dave? This is the same time I always get up!" Alvin stated as he turned to look at the clock on the microwave. His eyes widened when he realized it was only 6:30am. Dave was right. Alvin never got up before 7 on school days. "Wow! I really am early." Alvin exclaimed. "I'll say." Dave said. Alvin stood looking at the clock for another minute before shrugging it off and saying "Well there's a first time for everything I guess."

About 10 minutes later the other woke up. Theodore was the first to get into the kitchen. He was followed by Eleanor, then Simon, then Jeanette, and finally Brittany. When Brittany saw Alvin already sitting at (or rather on) the table her eyes widened. "Wow Alvin, this is the first time I've seen you up before the rest of us. Um...how did you sleep?" she asked. Alvin looked at her and said "I slept great...why do you ask?" Brittany jumped on the table and made her way towards Alvin. The other chipmunks jumped onto the table after her and then stood waiting for the conversation to continue.

Brittany said "Well...I thought you'd be upset because of what happened last night."

"Why in the world would I be upset about what happened last night? All Dave did was ask us questions that he didn't know the answers to."

Brittany silently gasped. "He doesn't remember what happened last night!" Brittany thought to herself. "Alvin! You...you really don't remember what happened last night do you?" She asked. "No...the last thing I remember is Dave asking me and my brothers questions. Isn't that all that happened last night?" Alvin asked. Brittany quickly glanced behind her at the other chipmunks looking for any signs for her to tell him. The others shook their heads. Brittany turned back to Alvin who was giving her a puzzled expression. She sighed and said "No nothing else happened last night." She finished.

Alvin looked at her for a second and then shrugged. "Whatever!" he said as he went back to eating his toaster waffle. When Alvin wasn't looking Dave mouthed the words "Why didn't you tell him?" To Brittany. It took her a second to decipher what Dave had said, but when she did she replied by mouthing the words "I'll tell him later, after school!" Dave got the message right away and nodded.

After breakfast the chipmunks all grabbed their lunchboxes and headed out to Dave's car. It took them 15 minutes to get to school. When they got there they said goodbye to Dave and made their way to homeroom, which coincidentally was in the same room.

Their school day went quite smoothly. Ryan called in sick that day so they didn't have to worry about him. At lunch the chipmunks and Chipettes all succeeded in getting their own table together. Each chipmunk sat with his counterpart (obviously). Sometime during that lunch Alvin pulled Brittany into a surprise make-out session causing wolf whistles to emanate from the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

The rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly. Dave picked them up at 3 and brought them home. When the got there the first thing Alvin and Brittany did when they got home was turn on the T.V and jump onto the couch. Meerkat Manor was on (what a surprise). Brittany grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels, but soon stopped. CSI was on. Brittany loved this show, and amazingly enough Alvin did too. Simon and Jeanette headed off to their room to do their homework. Theodore and Eleanor headed to the kitchen to fix themselves an after school snack. Dave went into the music room to write some new songs.

While Alvin and Brittany were watching CSI Brittany lost focus and began thinking of a way to tell Alvin about what happened the night before. "Why couldn't he remember what happened last night?" She asked herself.

_"Why in the world would I be upset about what happened last night? All Dave did was ask us questions that he didn't know the answers to." Alvin said.__  
_  
"Either he purposely forgot so as not to recall what ever happened to Rose. But who is Rose?" Brittany asked herself. A realization soon washed over her. "She must be his old girlfriend!" Brittany thought. She soon became jealous and upset. "I can't believe he had a girlfriend before me and never told me about her!" she thought angrily. She was about to yell at Alvin, but before she could do so she remembered the events of last night. Alvin seemed so sad about the dream he had about Rose. He even started crying about something to do with her. Maybe it was better if she didn't start an argument over who she was, and let Alvin talk about her when he was ready. Even though Brittany wanted answers she decided not to confront him about her. Instead she thought about the other question she had. Why couldn't Alvin remember about that dream?

All of a sudden Alvin spoke up. "I know what you're thinking Brittany. Why don't I remember the dream I had last night? Well the truth is I do remember." He paused.

"He did remember!" Brittany thought to herself. "Buy why didn't he say anything?"

She got her answer when Alvin continued. "But I've tried to forget what happened that night and I hoped that if I didn't think about it I would. But ever since then, even though I never thought about it, I never forgot about it. That dream last night just reminded me that I would never forget about it for as long as I live." Alvin stopped again.

"Alvin...who are you talking about? Who is Rose?" Brittany mentally slapped herself when she asked him who Rose was. "I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to ask you that." She said. Her eyes were apologetic. Alvin noticed this and sighed. "It's ok Brittany. You deserve to know. Rose...was me, Simon, and Theodore's sister."

That information hit Brittany like a ton of bricks. "He has a sister!" Brittany screamed in her head. Her facial expression was that of total shock. Alvin instantly noticed this but let her continue before he said anything. Brittany then said "Y-you h-have a sis-sister!"

Alvin sighed heavily. "No we don't have a sister."

"What! But you just said that Rose is your sister!" Brittany exclaimed. Alvin Sighed again. "I said she _was_ our sister. But she isn't any more." Alvin stopped again and let his head fall. Brittany's eyes widened when he said that. "Wait...what do you mean? She isn't anymore!" Brittany asked. Alvin looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. "No..." Alvin let out a sob. "She was killed..." When Brittany heard him say that she gasped in utter shock.

"…and I saw the whole thing!" He finished.

**AN: Oooo! Another cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? **

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but from now on they probably won't get any longer. I still hope you liked it though. I'm also sorry for the bad Literacy, but I'll get better over time…hopefully.**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: here's chapter 10 everybody. I hope you like it :)**

Chapter 9:

"She-she's dead!" Brittany said shocked. Alvin looked at her with tears streaming down his face. "Y-yeah..." He said with as much strength as he could muster. "She's dead...and I...was with her when she died." Alvin let out a few sobs.

Brittany felt terrible for asking. She walked over to her counterpart and pulled him into a comforting hug. This caught Alvin by surprise but he soon hugged her back. "I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't have asked." Brittany could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes, but was able to stop herself from crying. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong for Alvin at the moment. Alvin pulled away from her embrace. After he wiped the tears from his eyes he gave Brittany a sympathetic smile. "It's ok Brit. You didn't know." Brittany smiled back at Alvin.

After Alvin finished crying he looked at Brittany. "Like I said earlier, ever since that day I've tried to forget what happened. But every time I get close to forgetting, I have that dream. The dream...about what happened that day." Alvin felt tears well up in his eyes again. _"Stop crying you baby! You need to be strong for your brothers."_ Alvin yelled in his head.

Brittany noticed the tears in the corners of Alvin's eyes and slowly approached her counterpart with the intention of giving him another comforting hug. But Alvin stopped her. "Brittany don't." This surprised Brittany. "Why Alvin?" she asked. "Because I need to be strong. I'm not always going to have someone there to comfort me. So I need to learn to be strong."

"But Alvin, you're not alone right now! I'm here." Brittany said. "I know you are Brittany. And I'm happy for that, but you're going to need to save that comfort for my brothers!"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked slightly worried about what her counterpart was getting at. Alvin sighed. "There is no point in hiding it anymore. I'm going to tell everybody everything tonight at dinner. I need you to save that comfort for my brothers, because they're going to need it when they learn the truth." Alvin said.

(Later that night)

The chipmunks and Chipettes, as well as Dave were all sitting at the table (or in the chipmunks case on the table) eating the Chinese food Dave had ordered for them. They were talking about the events that had happened that day. Dave explained how at work his friend John had accidentally tripped and knocked over the water dispenser. He also explained that when the water dispenser fell all the water that was in it got all over the tile floor, which became slippery, causing everyone else nearby to slip and fall dropping everything they were carrying in the process.

By the time Dave finished explaining what happened everyone at the table was laughing. Alvin included. About 5 minutes later Alvin decided it was now or never to tell everyone everything. But before he could there was a knock at the door. "Oh! That's probably Claire." Dave said as he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough Claire was standing there smiling. "Good to see you Claire!" Dave said as he led her into the kitchen. "It's good to be here!" she said as she sat down. "Hi Claire." all six chipmunks said in unison. "Hi guys. How have you been?" she asked. "We've been great!" Simon said. "That's good." Claire said still smiling.

Once Claire was settled, everybody started talking to her. They asked her how her day went, what she was doing tomorrow; those kinds of questions. However, Alvin did not join into the conversation. He sat there thinking about how he was going to tell everyone the truth...the truth about Rose.

While he was thinking he didn't notice the others stop talking and look at him. They were expecting him to join into the conversation and make some half-witted comment in an attempt to make the others laugh. When he didn't, they started to wonder if he was feeling okay. "Alvin..." Brittany said. "What's wrong?"

Alvin turned to her and sighed. _"She forgot already eh."_ Brittany noticed the sigh and stared in curiosity. Then she remembered what Alvin was going to do and waited intently.

About a minute passed before Alvin spoke up. "Everybody..." He trailed off. Brittany nudged him a little. Alvin turned to her and mouthed, somewhat irritable "I know." He turned back to face everybody and continued. "I...have something to say." He paused again. He waited a couple of seconds before he sighed again_ "It's now or never."_ he told himself. "Remember how at breakfast I said I didn't remember what happened last night?" he said. The others nodded. Alvin continued "Well I did remember..." Alvin looked up to see everybody, with the exception of Claire, starring at him with surprised expressions plastered on their faces. Claire had a confused expression on her face. But who could blame her. She wasn't there.

"You remembered!" Dave exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Alvin looked at Dave and said "I didn't want to remember." This statement shocked everyone. "What why?" Theodore asked. "Because...that memory is not something I wanted to remember." Alvin stated. Everybody gasped. Even Claire. "What do you mean Alvin?" Simon asked. "What are you trying to say?"

Alvin sighed heavily. "Before I get into details, I owe Dave, Claire and the Chipettes an explanation about who Rose was." He looked at Simon and Theodore for the ok to tell the others who she was. They nodded. Alvin then focused his attention on the others. "Rose was...me, Simon, and Theodore's sister." There was the longest pause and then everyone else at the same time yelled "WHAT!"

Alvin flinched when the others yelled. "YOU GUYS HAVE A SISTER!" The other yelled in unison again, causing Alvin to flinch yet again. After Alvin recovered from the shock he turned his attention to the others who had disbelief written all over their faces. "Simon...is this true?" Jeanette asked. Simon simply nodded. "Well...where is she?" Eleanor asked. "She left us to explore the country." Simon said. "At least that's what Alvin told us that day." Simon looked at Alvin. "He's the only one who saw her go."

All attention turned to Alvin. "That _is_ what happened Alvin...right?" Simon's voice was full of worry and disbelief. Alvin didn't say anything. He just stood there with a far off look in his eye. "Alvin..." Theodore said. "She...she did leave didn't she?" Theodore's voice was full of fear. Alvin snapped out of his trance at the sound if his youngest brother's voice. He looked in his brothers' direction. Alvin sighed again. "N-n-no guys. That's not what happened." Everyone, but most of all his brothers, let out the loudest gasp of the night. "N-no!" Theodore stated. Simon looked at his brother with shock written all over his face, but didn't say anything. Theodore continued "B-but you said..." Alvin interrupted Theodore and said "I know what I said Theodore but...I lied." Theodore and Simon gasped in utter shock. "You lied!" Simon yelled causing everyone to flinch. "Yes, I lied, and have been lying about what happened to her ever since that night." Alvin explained.

By this time Simon was both sad and angry at his eldest brother. "Why the hell would you lie about something like that?" Simon fired at Alvin. Alvin simply looked his brother in the eyes and said "Because I didn't want you to know the truth about what happened that night."

"What are you trying to say Alvin? Where is Rose?" Simon asked in a demanding tone.

There was a pause and the Alvin said "Rose...is dead." and let out a sob.

**AN: Darn! Another Cliffhanger! Aren't I terrible? :)**

**Please Review! **

**Oh and from now on, my chapters probably won't be much longer than this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Well here is chapter 10. I hope you like it.**

"What are you trying to say Alvin? Where is Rose?" Simon asked in a demanding tone.

There was a pause and the Alvin said "Rose...is dead." and let out a sob.

"She's d-dead!" Simon exclaimed. Theodore just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He was probably in shock.

"Y-yeah! She's dead!" Alvin said. He had tears in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly Simon's expression of surprise and sadness changed to that of anger and disbelief. He grabbed Alvin by the front of his hoddie and pulled him towards him. "HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Simon screamed in Alvin's face. Alvin simply looked at him and said "I'm not lying." and let his tears fall.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Simon screamed. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SO STOP SAYING THAT!" Simon was in denial. "She is dead Simon!" Alvin exclaimed.

Surprisingly, Theodore didn't say anything. He was probably still in shock. The others were just watching this unfold, probably afraid to say something, lest they make things worse. Dave was just standing there. He was going to stay out of this fight for as long as possible. Besides this didn't involve him. This was the chipmunks' fight, a fight between brothers.

Suddenly Simon tackled Alvin, knocking him down. "STOP LYING!" He screamed while on top of Alvin. Surprisingly Alvin didn't resist. "I'm not lying Simon!" Alvin exclaimed.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Simon punched Alvin in the face. Everyone in the room gasped. Alvin let out a small yelp of pain, but surprisingly enough didn't do anything back. "STOP LYING!" Simon screamed in anger. And, just like before Alvin said, with tears streaming down his face "I'm not lying Simon."

After Alvin said that, Simon raised his fist and was about to punch Alvin again, but before he could, Theodore grabbed his arm. Simon turned to face his younger brother. His heart sank when he saw the look on Theodore's face.

"Please don't." was all Theodore said. Simon looked down at Alvin, them back at Theodore. Simon sighed and got off of Alvin. "I'm sorry Theodore. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked back at Alvin and gave him a dirty glare. "Let's go Theodore." Simon said as he and Theodore made their way back to their room. "Wait. Where are you going?" Jeanette asked Simon. "We are going back to our room." Simon said.

"Simon wait..." Alvin said.

"Stop talking Alvin, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I'm tired of it."

"But I'm not lying!" Alvin said.

"Yes you are Alvin, and I don't want to hear it. Starting tomorrow I am going to find out the truth. I'm going to look for Rose." Simon stated.

"But Simon..." Alvin was cut off. "No buts Alvin! Because of that lie...you are no longer a brother in my eyes." That hit Alvin hard. Why couldn't Simon believe him? Alvin watched as Simon and Theodore made their way to the edge of the table. But before they jumped off the table Alvin said in an almost inaudible whisper "I was there..." Simon must have heard him because his ears twitched and he turned around. "W-What did you just say?" He asked.

Alvin said "I-I w-was there Simon." in a shaky voice. Simon's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" Simon asked in an almost regretful tone.

Alvin then said "I was there...*SOB*...I watched her die Simon." And broke own crying.

That sentence hit Simon like a freight train, and he immediately regretted everything he said. But what he regretted most was punching Alvin.

Everyone in the room gasped. "He watched her die! That's terrible!" Eleanor thought to herself. Claire had tears in the corners of her eyes, and her hand over her mouth. Dave just stood there in shock. Jeanette looked on with sadness, and slight anger towards Simon.

Brittany also stood there in shock. Even though Alvin had told her all of this earlier, she still couldn't believe it.

Simon stared at his older brother with extreme regret. If he knew Alvin saw what happened to their sister, he would never have done those things.

Theodore stood there with shock written all over his face. He also regretted not believing Alvin.

"Y-you saw w-what happened to o-our sister?" Simon asked. "Yeah...I-I was there with her." Alvin said as he continued crying.

Brittany ran over to her counterpart and pulled him into a comforting hug in an attempt to calm him down. "Alvin...I know this is hard for you. You told them what happened to your sister, you don't have to say anymore."

Alvin pulled out if her embrace much to her surprise. "No Brittany! I'm not done." Alvin said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at his brothers. "They deserve to know exactly what happened to their...our sister."

"No Alvin. You don't have to explain anything too..." Simon was cut off. "No! You deserve an explanation!" Alvin stated firmly. "But Alvin..." Simon was cut off again. "No buts Simon." Alvin exclaimed. "I've been trying to get this off of my chest ever since that night." Alvin sighed sadly. "I still remember my blood stained fur."

Everyone froze. "B-blood stained fur!" Brittany exclaimed. When Alvin told her about what happened to his sister earlier, he left out the part about the blood. But...whose blood is he talking about? Was it his or his sister's? Brittany, along with everyone else would soon find out.

Alvin sighed again. "It all started that morning..."

**AN: Darn! I left you guys with another cliffhanger. But don't hate me yet. There is a reason I left off where I did. The next chapter will focus solely on the flashback. You guys will finally learn about how The Chipmunks' sister Rose died. I gave you a hint in one of my past chapters. Do you remember? **

**Look forward to the next chapter, and don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well it's time everybody learned what happened to Rose. This chapter is going to be in Alvin's POV. Here is chapter 11.**

Chapter 11:**  
**  
2 years ago:

I awoke that morning to the sun shining in my face. "Ugh! Morning already?" I mumbled while I wiped the sleep from my eyes and got out of my straw bed. I made my way to the opening of our family tree. As I stepped onto the branch that acted as our 'front porch' I heard someone creep up behind me and grab my tail. I let out a surprised yelp as I whirled my head around so see who it was. Not surprisingly, my sister was standing there with a sly grin on her face. "Rose! What the hell! You know I hate when you grab my tail!" I exclaimed. Rose simply smirked and said "I know. That's why I always do it."

I glared at her, but soon that glare changed into a mischievous glint as I began to slowly make my way in her direction. As I got closer, she backed up. "Alvin…what are you doing?" She asked. I replied in a playful tone with "Revenge" As I continued to get closer to her. "Alvin, don't even think about it!" She replied sternly, but I didn't listen. Instead I lunged at her knocking her to the ground. As I sat on her I began tickling her mercilessly. "Haha! Alvin stop! Hahaha!" She laughed. I ignored her and continued tickling her until I heard a groan. "Can you stop being so noisy! People are trying to sleep." I heard Simon yell from somewhere in the tree.

I rolled my eyes and ceased my relentless tickle attack on my sister, and got off her. After she caught her breath she got up off of the ground and glared at me playfully. "I'm going to get you for that later." She said. "Just you wait."

I simply rolled my eyes and looked in Simon's direction. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I looked at Rose and gestured for her to come closer. She obliged and approached me. I whispered my plan into her ear. When I finished explaining my plan to her she let out a small chuckle and nodded.

Rose made her way to the left of Simon's straw bed, while I made my way to the trees opening and grabbed one of our Makeshift hollowed-out acorn buckets and climbed down the trunk of the tree. I quickly filled it with water from the river and made my way back to the tree. I climbed it using only one arm and my hind legs while my other arm held the water filled acorn tightly.

When I finally made it back to our nest I got on the right side of Simon's bed with the 'bucket' of water. I looked at Rose and mouthed 3...2...1. At 1 we both pulled the makeshift blankets off him, and I dumped the water all over him. He let out a surprised squeal and jumped out of his bed. Both me and Rose burst out laughing at Simon's reaction. Simon, however, was not happy. "ALVIN! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY PAWS ON YOU!" He yelled angrily as he charged me. Just as he was about to grab me, I jumped out of the way and he ran straight into the side of the tree. He let out a groan of pain as his head made contact with the wall.

At that moment both me and Rose collapsed onto the ground in a heap of laughter. "Hahaha! Simon, you should have seen you're face when I poured the water on you!"

"Yeah! And you running into the wall just made it better!" Rose laughed. Simon growled while he rubbed his aching head. After about a minute of nonstop laughter I heard a groan come from behind us. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. My eyes stopped at Theodore's bed and I saw him pull the makeshift covers over his head. "Can you guys please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Theodore said. We all stood there waiting for Theodore to say something else, but when he didn't we assumed he fell back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Simon. "What time is it?" I asked him. "How should I know?" He answered back with another question while he continued to glare at me. "Wow, you must have hit your head pretty hard." I said smirking. "What's that supposed to mean!" He shot back. I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you make a clock?" He looked at me puzzled. "A clock?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You really did hit your head pretty hard!" I stated in mock disapproval. "He shot me another angry glare as he got up from the ground "Ha-ha very funny! Get to the point already! What clock?"

I shook my head disapprovingly "I'm talking about that thing over there." I said pointing out of the hole in the tree to the stick jutting out of the branch. Simon followed my finger and said "Oh you mean the sundial." He stated. "Yes the sundial!" I said. "What time is it?"

"Why do I have to look at the time?" Simon asked. I sighed. "Because I can't tell time, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He said as he got up and walked out of the nest. He looked at the sundial and yelled "its 9:30!" in our direction." I groaned. "Only 9:30." I asked. Simon said "Yup." when he re-entered the nest. (From now on I'm gonna call it our house)

I sighed "Only 30 minutes until we have to start gathering nuts again!"

Everyone groaned "Again?" They asked. I sighed "Unfortunately yes." I said. "Well what happened to the nuts we gathered yesterday?" Rose asked. I looked at her and said "Guess." as I gestured in Theodore's direction. Both Rose and Simon let out a small chuckle, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile myself.

"Well what do you want to do for the next 30 minutes?" Rose asked. Simon and I simply shrugged. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "How about we go explore that cave? It's only a 5 minute walk from here." I suggested. "That's a great idea Alvin!" Rose exclaimed. I smiled at her. Man was I glad she was my sister.

She was basically a second me, because we had the same personality. She was almost the same age as me. At the time I was 14, Rose was 13 and a half, Simon was 13, and Theodore was 12. Her fur was a lighter color than mine, but not quite as light as Brittany's. She had beautiful amber eyes that always seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She was just as tall as me at the time. I was 9 1/2 inches tall, Theodore was 6 1/2 inches tall, and Simon was 10 1/2 inches tall. We were the best of friends and always did things together. I loved her with all my heart, and even though we picked on them, I can tell our brothers loved her too.

I looked at Simon. "You want to come, or are you too much of a chicken?" I asked, chuckling a little when I said the last part.

Simon glared at me and said "I'm not a chicken, but I think I'll stay here."

"I knew it! You are a chicken." I exclaimed. "I knew you didn't have the balls to come with us." I finished. Rose chuckled a little when I finished my sentence.

"Y'know, comments like that aren't necessary. And I do so have the balls to go with you, but someone needs to stay here and watch Theodore." Simon said.

"Oh yeah! Hehe. Your right! Well then we'll see you in a half hour!" I said as me and Rose left the house. We climbed down the tree and headed in the direction of the cave.

Just like I thought, it only took us 5 minutes to there. Once there we entered the cave. It was fairly large. Large enough to allow a full grown human to walk in without having to duck. As was somewhat typical in caves, Stalagmites and Stalactites were present, but they were spread all over the place. Thanks to that we had plenty of room to walk around.

"Well this place doesn't seem too bad. I bet we could make this our little hangout." Rose said. I smiled and said "Great idea! Glad I thought of it." Rose just rolled her eyes and continued to head deeper into the cave. I followed her. "What? You're not going to say anything?" I asked suspiciously. "No witty comebacks or anything? That's so unlike you Rose." She didn't say anything. I sighed. "Fine! Don't say anything!" I replied irritably.

After walking for another 10 minutes we stumbled across a split in the tunnel. There was a path that was going to the right, and one going to the left.

"Soooo which way should we go?" I asked Rose. She looked down the left path, then the right, then left again. "Let's go left." She said. "It looks less crowded, not to mention safer."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you care about safety?" I asked.

"Since I'd rather not get hurt, or worse." She replied.

"Whatever. Honestly, sometimes you can be a little too much like Simon." I replied. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she started down the left path. I followed her. "Hey wait up!" I called.

**Commercial...:P****  
**

**I will continue on from here in the next chapter so look forward to it.**

**Oh and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**End commercial :p**

**Here's chapter 12. I hope you like it.****  
**  
We continued to follow the left path deeper into the cave. After about 10 minutes of walking we came to a dead end.

"Wow! A dead end already huh." Rose said. "I guess so." I replied. "Well...what do you want to do now?" Rose asked.

"We could try taking the other path." I suggested while I looked around. Even though we were deep in the cave, there was still enough light for us to see.

Rose though about it for a second. "Why not?" she said. We turned around and made our way back to the split in the cave. After walking for another 10 minutes we finally got there.

I was about to walk down the path to the right when Rose grabbed my arm, causing me to lose my balance and fall. "Oww!" I exclaimed when I fell on my tail. I looked at Rose and asked angrily "What the hell Rose? Why'd you grab me?"

She looked down at me with an apologetic expression. "Sorry. You weren't supposed to fall." I glared at her. "Then why'd you grab me?" I asked while rubbing the sourness out of my tail. She replied with "We don't have time. We need to head back. It's been a half hour already."

"So." I said. She looked at me. "SO, we said we'd be back in a half hour." She said.

I groaned. "Oh yeah!" I said as I got up. We started to walk in the direction of the cave entrance when we both heard a howl come from somewhere in the cave.

We both froze at the sound. After standing still for about a minute Rose said "Wh-what was that?" I turned to her and replied with "I th-think it was a w-wolf." Rose's eyes widened in fear. She was terrified of wolves. I said "Don't worry about it Rose." Rose looked back and then looked at me. "Th-that must have come from the path we were about to go down." She said worriedly.

"I...you're probably right." I said. "Boy, it sure is a good thing you grabbed me before I could walk down that path huh?" I said in a relieved tone. Even though I wasn't terrified of wolves, I'd still rather not have to put up with one. I looked at Rose "Let's get going." I said.

We made our way back to the cave entrance. By the time we got there we were already 5 minutes late (not that I cared though). We left the cave and headed back home. When we finally got there Simon (Not surprisingly) was standing there with a look of disapproval plastered in his face.

"What took you so long? You said you'd be back by 10:30, it's already 10:45!" Simon stated. I rolled my eyes and looked at Simon. "Oh wow! Fifteen minutes late. Whatever shall we do?" I said as I put my paws on my face in mock surprise. Simon gave me a dirty look and I burst out laughing.

"Haha! Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Now will you please help Theodore and I gather acorns." He asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll help." I said. "But first..." I looked around "...where's Theodore?" I asked. Simon replied with "Guess." I sighed. "He's either eating the last of our food, or he's still sleeping." I said.

"He's eating." Simon said. I groaned. "I'll go get him." I said as I climbed up the tree. I entered our house and, sure enough, Theodore was sitting at our 'table' eating the last of our food. "Hey Theodore!" I called. Theodore whipped his head around to see me. After he finished chewing he said "Hi Alvin."

"It's time to go gather nuts." I said. "Oh! Ok. I'll be right down." He said. "Ok! Hurry up." I said as I left the house. I climbed back down the tree and met up with everyone.

"He said he'd be right down." I told the others. "Ok, well we're going to start. Do you want to wait?" Rose asked. "Nah! He'll be ok." I said. "Ok, then let's go." Simon said as he started walking in the direction of the tree where we get all of our food. It was about a 3 minute walk from our tree. Just like I thought, Theodore soon caught up with us.

We spent 5 hours gathering nuts. By the time we were done it was 4pm and we had gathered enough food to last us for about a week, that is if Theodore didn't eat all of it by then. When we were done gathering the food, it was time to bring all of it back to our house.

"Hey Alvin! Can you go get the carts?" Simon asked. "Sure! I'll be right back." I said as I headed back to our tree. I went around back and grabbed the carts.

The carts were thick pieces of wood that were cut in half length wise, hollowed out, and had wheels that were originally a part of toy cars. Simon made them just for this kind of thing.

After 3 minutes I got back to the others. "Got em!" I said.

"Great, now can you help us get these acorns on them?" Simon asked.

"Yep. Sure!" I said as I began loading the carts. When we were done me, Simon, and Theodore grabbed a cart and made our way back to the tree. Rose followed behind us carrying a few more acorns. We got about halfway back to the tree when Simon stopped. "Hey Simon, why'd you stop?" I asked when I stopped. Simon turned to face me and said "This one is really heavy for some reason. Can we switch? You're stronger than I am so you could probably get this one back faster than I can." He said. I said "Sure!" Like it was no big deal, although secretly I was cheering at the fact Simon acknowledged I was stronger than him. We switched and continued walking back to the tree. I was actually surprised at how heavy the cart was. It had to be at least twice as heavy as the one I was pulling before, but it was no problem for me.

When we finally got back to the tree Simon climbed up the base to our house and lowered a basket tied to a rope. Yes, he made this as well. We each took turns loading acorns into the basket while Simon pulled them up. When I finally got to the bottom of my cart I discovered why it was so heavy. There was a huge rock at the bottom. I stared at it for a while trying to figure out how it got there. But I came to the conclusion that it was already there to begin with.

After we finished unloading the acorns me and Rose decided we'd try exploring the cave again before it was time to go to sleep. Me and Rose left the house and climbed down the tree. Once we were back on the ground I suggested we race back to the cave. Rose agreed and we soon were running on all fours through the forest laughing. "I'll beat you Rose!" I exclaimed painting.

"You wish!" She replied. We soon entered the field that surrounded the cave. So far Rose was wining. So I decided to tackle her. I succeeded, but I fogot to take in account that I would also fall. We tumbled down a hill that, from a distance, hid the cave from view. Once we reached the bottom both me and Rose began to laugh. "Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" I exclaimed while I continued to laugh. "Haha very funny!" Rose replied in a playful tone which soon gave way to more laughter.

After our little laughing fit subsided I got off of her and helped her up. I dusted myself off and looked at the cave entrance. Suddenly the memory of what happened earlier popped into my mind. I bit my lip and looked at Rose. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow.? I said in a slightly worried tone. "The thing that howled earlier may still be here. If it isn't, it will be back soon. It's already getting dark."

Rose just looked at me and said "Oh we'll be fine. That thing is probably already miles away from here!" She said. "C'mon I'll race you again."

I watched her take off into the cave leaving me hanging. "Rose wait…" but she was already out of sight.

I took off after her yelling "Stop Rose it's dangerous!" Suddenly I heard a terrified scream, and I knew right away that it was Rose.

**AN: OOOOH Cliffhanger. But don't hate me yet. Again, I have a reason for stopping. Instead of ending the chapter with the ending of the flash back I decided to end the flashback in the middle of the next chapter. That way the others' reaction will be that much better. So look forward to the next chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**AN: Here is chapter 13 I hope you like it **** This is the last chapter in the flashback scene.**

I immediately ran on all fours as fast as I could in the direction of the scream. As I was running I was dodging the stalagmites and countless boulders. I finally came to the split in the cave and ran down the left corridor figuring that was the direction Rose ran in. My hunch was correct because I heard Rose scream again.

I continued running until my paws hurt and I couldn't run anymore. I stopped momentarily to catch my breath. Then I heard another scream but this one wasn't out of fear, no, this one was a scream of pain. The moment I heard that scream I froze. What could possibly have caused her to scream like that?

Suddenly the memory from earlier popped into my head. I realized that whatever made that noise must still be here.

I began running faster than I had ever before. After about 5 minutes of continuous running I entered a large cavern. There I found what I was looking for. Rose was curled up into a ball at the far side of the cavern. I ran to her.

"Rose, are you ok?" I asked as I shook her. She didn't move. I shook her again, but more forcefully this time. "Rose...please answer me." I said with tears in my eyes. Why wasn't she answering me?"

"R-Rose...please don't do this." I said in a shaky voice. By this time I had tears running down my face. Finally I heard her stir. My eyes widened. "Rose it's me, Alvin. I'm right here." She turned to me and said in a shaky voice "R-run. He'll be b-back soon."

"What? Wh-who will be back soon?" I said. My voice was full of worry. She winced. That scared me. "The w-wolf." She said as she cringed in pain. What was wrong with her? Ignoring her last statement I said "Rose...what's wrong!" She looked at me "Alvin...don't worry about me. Y-you need to get out of here." Rose exclaimed.

"Not without you." I said. As I said that I noticed Rose had her arm across her chest. "Wh-what's wrong with your arm?" I asked. "Did you break it?"

"No, I didn't break it." Rose said. "A-are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure." She said. "But enough about me. You need to get out of here fast!" She exclaimed.

"I already told you I'm not leaving without you!" I exclaimed. "Now let me see that arm." I said as I gently grasped her arm. The moment I moved it I gasped at what I saw. I felt tears return to my eyes as I noticed a large bloody gash across her chest. It looked very deep. I was about to examine it closer when I heard Rose let out a painful cry. Suddenly the wound started bleeding heavily. I let out a frightened gasp before I quickly attempted to put pressure on it to stem the bleeding. Amazingly it worked, but as I was thinking of a way to get her out of the cave, without opening the wound more, I heard something come up behind me. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain shoot through my left ear.

The pain caused me to wince and stumble forward. I almost fell onto Rose but stopped myself just in time. I turned around and saw something I was hoping I wouldn't see. There was a wolf behind me. I immediately froze. The wolf let out a low growl. After I regained my senses I looked down at the wolf's paws and noticed it was covered in blood. I slowly looked back up at the wolf's face. He looked hungry. I noticed he was eyeing something behind me. I immediately realized he was looking at Rose. Instinctively I backed up and shielded my sister.

The wolf slowly walked toward me and Rose, growling as he did so. I was terrified, but I didn't move. I continued shielding my sister as the wolf lifted a paw and took a swipe at me. Just before the wolf's claws made contact with my body I felt Rose shove me out of the way. I heard Rose let out a blood curdling scream as the wolf's claws made contact with her body. I watched in horror as the wolf's claws ripped through Rose's flesh, ripping her open and sending blood splattering all over me and the cave walls. She was dead before she hit the ground. As I laid there petrified I found myself un-able to look away as the wolf ripped Rose to pieces and ate her. By the time the wolf was done eating Rose, the full blunt of what had just happened still hadn't reached me.

The wolf looked at me and growled. Then, for some reason, turned away from me and began walking deeper into the cave leaving me laying there, trying to process what had just happened. Then finally, after about a minute the realization hit me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and broke down crying. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My world had fallen apart. I felt so alone and cold. I didn't want to move an inch, but then I remembered about my family back at the tree_. "How…how am I going to tell Simon and Theodore that…that their sis-sister is g-g-gone?" I thought. "How am I going to tell them Rose is d-dead?"_

I wouldn't be able to stand seeing their faces if I told them the truth. I had to come up with an excuse. I got up after a few more minutes and slowly but surely made my way out of the cave. I was still crying as I finally got out of the cave. The cool night air only seemed to upset me more. I again fell to my knees sobbing.

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked myself while I cried into my paws. "She didn't deserve this...she didn't deserve to die!"

I continued to kneel there and cry into my paws until I opened my eyes and saw...the blood stains on my fur. That's when that memory popped into my head. I froze as I relived that moment over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed at the top of lungs and clutched the area around my heart. It was hurting. I couldn't believe she was gone, but I had to be strong. She was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. But my heart still ached.

It took me 10 minutes to get back to the tree. Before I went inside I jumped into the river and tried to wash the blood off my fur. While doing so I noticed, after looking at my reflection in the water, that I had a cut in my left ear. "So that's what I felt earlier." I told myself.

After I finished washing the blood stains off my fur I climbed the tree and entered the house. The moment I walked through the 'door' I saw Simon and Theodore at our 'table'. Theodore was crying and Simon was trying to comfort him. I slowly walked over to them with my head hung low, and my tail basically dragging along the ground.

When I was close enough I said almost inaudibly "What's wrong with Theodore?" They must have heard me because they both flinched. Simon quickly jerked his head and looked at me. Theodore did the same. The moment Theodore saw me he jumped up and gave me a huge hug. This surprised me. I returned the hug somewhat reluctantly. "What's wrong Theo?" I asked. They had no idea how much I wanted to cry myself. I still couldn't believe Rose was gone.

"What's wrong?" I heard Simon say in a disappointed, and somewhat angry tone. "Alvin…your an hour and a half late. Its dark already, don't you know that there are hungry predators out there who wouldn't think twice about having you for dinner!" He finished.

The moment he said that last sentence the memory of what happened in the cave popped into my head. Remembering that I immediately felt tears come to my eyes. I closed them quickly an attempt to stop myself from crying. Amazingly, I succeeded. Neither Simon nor Theodore has ever seen me cry before, and they weren't going to see me cry today, no matter what the circumstances are. However, I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my mouth.

When Simon heard that sob he softened his tone. "Alvin…we were worried about you. Theodore even started crying." Theodore said 'I thought you had been hurt…or worse when you didn't come back" as he released me from the hug we were engaged in and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Theodore…you know I'll always come back. I couldn't leave you or Simon. After all, I am you guys' big brother, and it is my duty as a big brother to look after my little brothers." I said with a smile.

I don't know why, but my mood suddenly changed. I wasn't as sad as I should have been…I mean I just watched my sister get slaughtered and eaten by a wolf for crying out loud, so this attitude change, on the inside, really scared me. What was wrong with me? Maybe I was still in shock at what happened, or maybe it was something else. I'm not sure, but what I did know was the fact that now it was solely my duty to watch over my brothers, and the fact that the next few days were going to be hell.

Theodore looked at me and said in a happy voice "Yeah and we also have a big sister to look after us as well." Suddenly, just as fast as my mood changed from sad to happy, it changed again. This time from happy to sad. I looked at Theodore with tears in my eyes. Theodore looked behind me and then back at me and said "Wh-where is Rose? Wasn't she with you?" My heart sank when he said that. Then, suddenly it dawned on me. I never came up with an excuse about why Rose didn't come home with me. I bit my lip.

Simon looked at me and asked the very question I was hoping to avoid being asked. "Alvin...where is Rose?" I froze "Wh-what am I supposed to tell them. I can't just say she was killed and eaten by a wolf. What am I supposed to do?" I was panicking inside. Simon must have noticed the panic in my eyes because he then asked me what was wrong. I was about to answer him back when Theodore interrupted. "Oh my god Alvin...what happened to your ear?" Crap! He noticed the ear!

"I Uh..." I trailed off. "Alvin what's going on? Where is Rose?" Simon asked in a demanding tone. I looked at him. He didn't look happy. I bit my lip again. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and said "Rose...isn't coming back."

Both Simon and Theodore let out surprised gasps. "Wh-what do you mean she isn't coming back?" Theodore said in a worried and frightened tone. I looked at him and bit my lip again. I was stuck. _"Fuck! Wh-what should I say?"_ I asked myself. _"I need to come up with an excuse quick!"_

"I mean she...she went on a trip." I said.

"A trip? What kind of trip?" Theodore asked worriedly. "She went on a trip around the country, to explore new places." I said. Suddenly Simon piped in. "She just up and left without so much as a goodbye?" He asked sadly. I looked at him and said Y-yeah she did." I mentally slapped myself for tripping over my tongue. Thankfully, Simon didn't notice.

Simon looked down sadly but the shot his head up and gave me a confused look. Damn! Did he not believe me? "Wait a minute." He started. "If she left without telling anybody she was leaving, how do you know she left?" He asked. I quietly sighed in relief and said "She told me!" I said. "She said she wanted me to tell you guys."

"Wh-why did she leave?" Theodore asked sadly. "I...I don't know." I replied sadly myself. "She...she never told me why."

I knew full well that what I was saying was a lie, but it must have been a good one because I was starting to believe it myself. Simon also seemed to believe it...which was weird because he is usually the first to see through my lies. It was probably the fact that I was talking about our sister that made him believe it. He probably didn't want to think about any other reason Rose wouldn't have returned.

"If she didn't tell you why she left..." Simon started. "...did she at least tell you where she was going?" he finished. I looked at him and said the first thing that popped into my head "She said she was going to explore the country. Maybe travel to Chicago, the grand canyon, and Yellowstone national park." I said secretly hoping he believed me. "...oh...ok." Simon said as he let his head fall. I breathed a sigh of relief. He did believe me.

After five minutes of sad silence I was surprised when both Theodore and Simon pulled me into a brotherly hug. When they did that I immediately felt even worse for lying to them. Again I felt tears well up in my eyes as I returned the hug. During that hug I made a vow to sooner or later tell them the truth. And now was the best time to do so.

**AN: Well here is chapter 13. I know I said that I would add the others' reactions to Alvin's story in this chapter, but I changed my mind, I figured you guys have waited long enough for this chapter so I decided to post it as it is. The next chapter is either the second to last or last chapter in this story and it will have the others' reactions to Alvin's story in it as well as some other things. So look forward to it**

**PS: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**AN: Well here is the final chapter of my Questions and Answers story. I hope you like it.**

Everyone stood in awe at the story Alvin had just told. Claire had her face in her hands crying. Dave was trying to comfort her while also crying silently. The Chipettes were to the left of them. They were also crying while they hugged one another. Simon and Theodore had blank expressions on their faces. They were probably still in shock. Alvin stood in the middle of the table looking down at his feet whilst trying to hold back tears that were just threatening to fall. He figured he had cried enough today and was trying to stay strong for his brothers, even though that was very hard.

After about a minute of Staring into space, Simon finally came to and looked Alvin straight in the eyes. "A-Alvin…" He started. "Is-is what you said true? Is Rose really d-dead?" Alvin looked at Simon and said with some difficulty "Y-yeah…its t-true S-Simon."

Then Simon did something nobody expected him to do. He fell to his knees and broke down crying. After Theodore came to he did the exact same thing Simon did. Almost immediately after Simon and Theodore fell to their knees, The Chipettes came rushing over to The Chipmunks and pulled their counterparts into a hug.

The hug lasted about a minute before The Chipettes pulled out of the hug allowing the three chipmunk brothers to pull each other into a huge brotherly hug. That hug lasted longer, about three minutes, before they released each other. "I c-can't believe she's d-dead" Theodore said teary eyed. "I…we never got to say goodbye." Simon said with tears in his eyes soon after.

"I know…I never got to say goodbye either..." Alvin said whilst he wiped the tears from his eyes. Once he finished he looked at both Simon and Theodore. "I'm really sorry for lying for two years. It's just that…I didn't want you to know the truth. I didn't want you two to feel the same pain I did. I didn't want to see your faces if I ended up telling you the truth at the time." Alvin started. He then pulled both his brothers into another hug. While he hugged them he said "As the big brother of the family it is my duty to look after my little brothers. Whether it be saving you from a predator or from heartbreak, it is my duty to protect you, emotionally or physically. I love you two with all my heart and will never let anything happen to you." Alvin finished with tears of joy streaming down his furry face.

Both Simon and Theodore, after hearing those words come out of Alvin's mouth, hadn't felt so happy in a long time. They felt tears of joy well up in their eyes "Thank you Alvin!" Simon said whilst he continued to hug Alvin. "You have no idea how much those words mean to us! We love you too."

"You guys should hear those words every day." Alvin said as he pulled out of the hug. He turned to Brittany. "I'm sorry for not telling you the whole story earlier, but everyone had to hear it." Alvin pulled Brittany into a hug and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too!" Alvin said after he finished kissing Brittany. She smiled back and said "I love you too Alvin." After giving Brittany another quick kiss he turned to Jeanette and Eleanor. "And of course I love you guys too!" Alvin said as he smiled. Jeanette and Eleanor giggled. "We love you too Alvin!" Jeanette and Eleanor replied simultaneously. Alvin then turned to Dave and Claire who, by this time, had stopped crying and were now smiling at the scene in front of them and said "I love you guys to. I know I can be troublesome sometimes but I don't mean to cause any harm. I'm just more like our dad than the others." Alvin smiled. Dave was about to say something but Simon cut him off.

"It's true Dave! He is just like our dad while Theodore and I are just like our mom." Simon smiled at the memory of his mom and dad.

"Our dad was easily the wildest and strongest of the family." Alvin started. "He looked just like me and had a personality not to unlike mine. Our mom was the calmest and smartest of the family. Her personality was a mixture of both Simon and Theodore's." Alvin then sighed before continuing. "Rose's personality was a mixture of the three of ours, but mostly mine. She was wild and adventurous while at the same time smart and somewhat timid. She looked almost exactly like me." Alvin finished.

Dave sighed. "Oh great! Your telling me that there was another you at one point?" He said playfully. Alvin looked at Dave and smiled. "That's right!" He said. "Well if that's the case I'm Kinda glad she isn't here right now!" Dave said but then quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and mentally slapped himself for saying that. Silent gasps could be heard emanating from the others in the room. Claire looked at him in horror while The Chipettes looked like they were ready to attack him. "I...Uh d-didn't mean it t-that w..." Dave stuttered but before he could finish Alvin let out a chuckle. "Yeah good for you huh?" He said. The moment he said that the others turned to him and looked at him like he had two heads. Alvin noticed this. "Don't worry guys its ok. I decided it's better not to wallow in the past. I can't mourn over her death for the rest of my life, and I believe the same goes for my brothers." He said as he looked at Simon and Theodore.

Simon and Theodore looked back at Alvin, then looked at the others. After a couple of seconds Simon sighed sadly and said "He's right guys. We can't be stuck in the past. What's done is done and we can't change that. We just have to accept that she's gone." Theodore just nodded in agreement. Alvin smiled and said "That's the Simon I know. I don't like seeing you upset. Besides, I like your know it all attitude more. It's what makes you unique as my brother." Alvin then turned to Theodore and said "I don't like seeing you upset either. You're my baby brother and your timid, shy personality is what I like most about you." Alvin finished smiling. "Thanks Alvin!" Simon said happily. "Yeah, thanks Alvin!" Theodore also said.

Everyone watched as the three chipmunk brothers pulled each other into yet another huge brotherly hug. "I really do love you guys!" Alvin exclaimed. "You're the best little brothers a guy could wish for!"

"We love you too Alvin! You are the best Big brother a guy could ask for!" Theodore said teary eyed. "Even though you can get annoying sometimes!" Simon added. "Hey!" Alvin exclaimed playfully as he gave Theodore a light noogie while still stuck in the brotherly hug. Just then Dave cleared his throat. "Hey! I want a hug too!" He exclaimed. Alvin broke out of his brother's embrace and turned to Dave. "I don't know Dave. I really don't feel like being crushed today." Alvin said. Everyone laughed. "Hey! I don't hug that hard!" Dave said while he too laughed.

"I know, but the mood in here was so sad that I decided to liven it." Alvin said as he approached Dave. Once he was close enough he proceeded to give Alvin a small hug. Alvin hugged back. After he broke away from the hug he began walking back over to where his brothers are before Claire stopped him. "Hey don't forget your aunt Claire!" She said. Everyone laughed again. "I could never forget you. I was just waiting for you to ask." Alvin said. Claire rolled her eyes. "Sure you were." Claire joked as she gestured for Alvin to come to her. Alvin obliged and walked to her. Claire pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. The hug lasted a minute before Alvin pulled away from her and began walking back toward his brothers.

After he reached them he turned to Dave and said "Well now that you all know the truth about Rose…can we have a regular dinner together?" Dave looked at him and smiled. "We sure can Alvin!

…..

Throughout the rest of their meal they talked about normal things such as what they did today and what they are going to do tomorrow. It was going so well that you would never have guessed that Alvin had just told them about how Rose was killed. After the meal, they said goodbye to Claire who pulled each individual chipmunk into a hug, and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Dave nearly passed out when Claire kissed him causing laughter to be heard coming from the 6 chipmunks who were at his feet.

"Hey that's not funny!" Dave exclaimed. The chipmunks just continued to laugh. "Your right Dave, it wasn't funny!" Alvin said "It was hilarious! You should've seen your face!" Dave blushed. The blush just caused the laughter to escalate. "You're so lame Dave! If you almost passed out when all she did was give you a kiss on the cheek, I can't wait to see what happens when she finally kisses you on the lips." Alvin continued. Everyone laughed again. "Well I hate to break it to you, but that won't happen." Dave stated.

"Oh come on Dave! We all know that you like her. It's clear as day." Simon stated while chuckling to himself. Dave blushed again. "I-I do not l-love C-Claire!" Dave exclaimed. Simon smirked and said "I never said anything about you loving her Dave. I said we all know you like her." Alvin nudged Simon on the side and said with a smirk of his own "It seems Dave here secretly loves Claire!"

"I-I do n-not!" Dave protested. He was blushing like mad. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't." The others chuckled at that before making their way into the living room. Alvin soon followed. They all jumped onto the couch to watch TV before it was time for them to go to bed. Brittany pushed the power button on the remote to turn on the TV. After flipping through the channels they stopped on Animal Planet. Meerkat Manor was on so they decided to watch that.

During the show Alvin spoke up and said. "Guys.." Everyone turned to him. "What's up Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at his feet and said "I-I just wanted to apologize again for lying to you for so long." Simon sighed and said "It's OK Alvin you were only lying to protect us." Alvin continued to stare at his feet "I know...but I still feel really bad about it. You deserved to know, yet I kept the truth hidden away from you. I should have told you right away what happened to Rose." Simon placed a paw on Alvin's back. "Don't beat yourself up over this." He said.

"But..." Simon interrupted him. "No buts Alvin! You may have lied for two years, but the good news is you told us the truth. Even if it took those two years to do it." Simon finished. Alvin smiled. "Thanks bro! I needed that pep talk." Simon smiled back. "It's what I'm here for." Alvin looked at the others and said "I promise I will never lie about something like this again." while smiling. The others smiled back. "You better not, or else!" Brittany exclaimed playfully. After that conversation every one returned to watching TV. Then during a commercial break, Alvin suddenly felt un-easy about something. He didn't know what, but something inside him told him he was lying about not ever lying to the others again. This feeling told him that he was lying about something else, something that he had forgotten about. But instead of thinking about it further he just shrugged it off and went back to watching Meerkat Manor, which was a grave mistake.

Once the show was over it was time for bed. The 6 chipmunks jumped off the couch and made their way to their rooms. They got their pajamas and headed off to the bathroom to take showers. The Chipettes went first, then The Chipmunks. Once everyone was finished they got dressed and got in bed. After saying goodnight to their counterparts they quickly fell asleep.

Later that night:

Alvin awoke to use the bathroom. He quietly got out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom. On the way there Alvin was hit, yet again, with un-ease. The same un-easiness as earlier. "Why do I feel like I'm lying about something else?" He thought to himself. "I couldn't be lying about something else, could I? If I am failing to mention something, it's something I'm not aware of." Alvin continued to think about this for 5 minutes. By now he was heading back to his bed. Then suddenly...

_"Hahaha! You're so naive! You can't even remember a simple fact about who, and what you are!"_ Alvin froze. "Wh-who s-said that?" Alvin exclaimed frightened while frantically looking around for the source of the voice. "Sh-show yourself!"

Alvin continued to search for the source of the voice, but found nothing. Suddenly the voice spoke up again. _"You're wasting your breath! You won't find me!"_ The voice sounded just like Alvin's voice, but darker, and more sinister...evil even. "Where are you? This isn't funny!" Alvin exclaimed while, yet again, searching around him frantically.

_"I told you! Don't bother looking for me! You won't find me!"_ The voice said. "Guys...this isn't funny!" Alvin stated believing his brothers, or the Chipettes were playing a joke on him. After realizing he was alone, he began to tremble out of fear. _"Hahaha! Are you scared Alvin? Afraid of the truth?"_ The voice exclaimed!

"Wh-what truth? Wh-what are you talking about? Wh-who are you?" Alvin asked frightened. _"Who am I? I'm you, the real you!"_ The voice said. "Wh-what do you mean?" Alvin asked. He was shaking all over. _"What do I mean? I mean exactly what I said! I'm you! I'm your inner self!"_ The voice exclaimed.

"My inner self?" Alvin questioned. _"What are you def? I just said I'm your inner self!"_ The voice exclaimed. "Well...wh-what do you want?" Alvin asked. _"I want you to remember who you truly are, what you truly are!"_ the voice said. "But I know who I am! I'm Alvin Seville, a chipmunk who is also an international rock star." Alvin said proudly, even though he was scared out of his mind_. "Hahaha! You really are an idiot!"_ The voice exclaimed. "What! I-I'm not an idiot!" Alvin stated trying to keep his dignity intact.

_"Your lying to yourself kid!"_ The voice stated. This surprised Alvin. _"You're lying to yourself, trying to suppress the truth because you don't want to remember who you really are, what you did!"_ The voice stated. Alvin was now more frightened than before. "Wh-what did I do?" Alvin asked frantically. There was a period of silence. Then the voice said _"You really don't remember do you?"_

Alvin replied with "N-no I don't!" There was another period of silence. Then the voice said _"Then let me remind you!"_

Suddenly, millions of memories started popping up in Alvin's head. It was happening so fast it actually made Alvin dizzy. Then, after one particular memory appeared in Alvin's mind, his head and heart started to hurt. Every memory that followed that one caused his pain to increase. It became so painful that he soon dropped to his knees while clutching the side of his head. "Stop! Please make it stop!" Alvin exclaimed. _"Remember that day! Remember who you truly are! You must remember!" _The voice said. _"Remember your strength and powers, and how to use them!"_

"ARRGH!"

To be continued in "Shadow Warrior"

**AN: Well there you have it. The final chapter of my Questions and Answers story. I'll admit…this chapter is kind of confusing and I'm not particularly pleased with the way it turned out, but I already wrote it and I'm not going to start over now. I hoped you liked it anyway. Look forward to my next story which will either be my "Shadow Warrior" story where I will continue on from here, or my "Anger Awakens Meaning" story which I already have the first chapter of posted. I'm not sure yet, and it may take a while before I decide because I need to take a break from writing. **

**We'll see what happens**

**Don't forget to review**

**Amon23 out for now! :)**


End file.
